This invention relates to a six-way deviator valve, arranged for series mounting in a liquid pipe, and able to connect two different paths for the liquid in series with this pipe, particularly two separate filter units together with which the valve forms a duplex filter.
In many technical applications it is notably necessary to deviate a stream of a given liquid from a main pipe to make it take a given secondary path for determined technical reasons, and then return the same liquid to the main pipe.
Furthermore there are notably cases in which there are two such secondary paths in parallel, and the fluid must take either the first or the second, or possibly divide itself and take both paths.
One example of application of this type are the so-called duplex filters, each consisting of two separate filter units and a six-way deviator valve, the purpose of which is to convey the liquid either to the first or the second unit, so that when one of the two filter units has to be subjected to maintenance and cleaning, it may be isolated and the fluid deviated to the other filter unit.
Cases of this type occur for example in lubricant circulation systems of large diesel engines for naval applications, and in many other varied technical applications.